The Capital's Underworld/An Unexpected Visit
Sitting behind his desk, Tokoga's eyes are initially focused on the terminal elegantly constructed as part of it, trying to quickly skim through the various daily briefs from Dac that he's put off until now. After the recent series of events, Tokoga has spent most of time in his office, meeting with various law enforcement personnel and working on some draft or another of his proposal. Fortunately for him, the last brief doesn't contain much of interest, just like the others. Once he's finished reading it, he stands up to turn around and pick up a glass and ice from on top of the small refrigerator unit built into one of the room's walls. The man that is admitted, a petitioner apparently, into the office is well-dressed, elegant without being opulent, and the attire itself would be business-like except for the occasional casual and personal touches. He is a human man, the name given was 'Lorne Rin', an identity that checks out through the varying security checks he had been put through to get this far within New Alderaan's prime parliamentary building. "Greetings, Senator, a moment of your time, if you please. We must talk.", the man says as he walks in, looking about with feigned interest though his voice is respectful. The notification from the outer office that he has a guest come just as Tokoga is pouring his drink. "Yes, very well, send him in..." Tokoga says to the intercom, looking towards the door to see whomever it is. "Of course. What can I do for you?" "That is not the question that should be asked, Senator. Rather, you should be asking what I can do for you.", the man says after walking about the office though never straying from the door and finally a seat is taken wherever it is that it is found. "I am Badon Nass, and recently on not one but two occasions you seem to have had issues with some people who knew me." "I see." Tokoga answers flatly in response to Nass' introduction. The Mon Calamari's eyes slowly narrow in silence for a few seconds before he speaks again. "Well, you keep an ... odd ... sort of company, Nass. I've no doubt there are others that could say the same about them." "Indeed, but even you must know the low, one must see all the aspects of society before being able to represent it adequately. Myself, I do not have such a noble purpose, I merely know them as they frequent establishments I own and sometimes when they require help, they come to me. It seems that you have a problem with their operations, might I ask just what it is that has caused you to take such an interest?", the man asks, Tokoga's narrowed eyes and the Senator's none-too-pleased reception ignored if it is even noticed, still, despite the way he dresses, he is no popinjay. "Your enforcers, then--a charitable helping hand to the community of New Alderaan? What they do is an affront to the peaceful, honorable memory of it's namesake." Tokoga folds his hands on his desk and leans forward a little, adjusting his tone to sound slightly more amicable. "What would you expect me to do when I encounter someone committing assault and citing you as an authority on the matter?" Tsk, tsk, tsk he says, although those are not words to be spoken, and the man shakes his head for added emphasis. "The real New Alderaan is not to be found within the confines of these lofty buildings, Senator. The real one is a savage place at times, honest businessmen have turned to me to protect them from the common street thugs who would steal all of their money and leave them with no way to support themselves and their families. I provide protection and in exchange, like all others, they pay me for that service." He lets a few moments pass, long enough for his reply to sink in before he continues, "If they do not pay me for services already rendered, I am in my right to get what I am owed." Tsk, tsk, tsk he says, although those are not words to be spoken, and the man shakes his head for added emphasis. "The real New Alderaan is not to be found within the confines of these lofty buildings, Senator. The real one is a savage place at times, honest businessmen have turned to me to protect them from the common street thugs who would steal all of their money and leave them with no way to support themselves and their families. I provide protection and in exchange, like all others, they pay me for that service." He lets a few moments pass, long enough for his reply to sink in before he continues, "If they do not pay me for services already rendered, I am in my right to get what I am owed." You say, "We have impartial courts to decide those issues, and a free market to provide private security." The Senator answers tersely. "Liberty is demanding mistress, and requires much in way of sacrifice, but free license to harm fellow sentients without offense is not one of them." The Senator frowns slightly. "Nor is fraud. If you've come to try and convince me that your ... organization, as currently exists has a useful place in society, you're going to leave quite disappointed." Tokoga sits back and looks at Nass, wondering if he really megalomanic enough to actually believe what he's saying or not. He isn't terribly surprised by the contact from the underground figure, but he thought it would come as a proverbial brick through the window rather than a physical meeting in his office in the late afternoon. Realizing that he left the refrigerator open, he gets up to shut it. "...Would you like something to drink?" he offers. "Exactly, private security, that's what I am. There's no other outfit can protect as many neighbourhoods or can keep out the scum as I can. Would you deny that I have right to collect my money, and I am not here to convince you of anything, merely offer my services. After all, I offer many services and I am certain that I can provide enough popular support, at least within New Alderaan, that you should have enough media attention for any of your initiatives." He has no illusion that the senator will eagerly jump into bed with him, but the fellow must be here for some reason that serves him a purpose. The drink is waved, though the Mon Calamari is thanked for the offer. Tokoga pauses, taking a sip of his own drink before taking on the task of that question. "You've mistaken me for another sort of politician," he answers. "I am not in the business of trading my integrity for media attention." Tokoga shakes his head at Nass. A small beeping noise from the Senator's desk console signals an incoming page from the secretary outside, and a female voice sounds out over the intercom. "Senator Tokoga? There's someone from the hospital here that's been sent to do a routine follow-up on your leg; a Miss Oerstead, I believe. I told her you're in a meeting at the moment. Should I tell her to wait?" "Your integrity, do I even make a demand yet, or even a request?", he asks with a quick arched brow, one can at least say that he's got looking offended to an artform. "You do not know how things function, I provide a seecure New Alderaan, something the region's law enforcement patently fails...", his phrase stopped as soon as the beep is heard. The Senator grins a little at the name as it comes over the intercom. "I would say that deciding who is responsible for the safety of the people of New Alderaan is a decision for the people of New Alderaan ... how about we ask one?" His finger hovers over the intercom, looking at Nass expectantly. The man nods, a quick smile flashed, though there is not much mirth in it. "Please, do so, let us see what one citizen thinks and then I will ask a few questions." The man nods, a quick smile flashed, though there is not much mirth in it. "Please, do so, let us see what one citizen thinks and then I will ask a few questions." He even stands from his current chair, moving to another not as close to the doorway in expectation that whoever enters will wish to sit there. Tokoga nods and presses down on the intercom's button, activating the link to the outer office. "It's alright, send her in," he answers, taking another sip of what's left of the drink in front of him. The secretary replies with a quick, "Yes, sir," and a minute or so later, Myiari steps through the door to the office, medkit in hand and looking none too enthusiastic. "Alright, Senator," she starts, sighing and apparently not taking notice of the presence of the other man in the room. "My boss has been telling me you've been avoiding your follow-up physical at the hospital, so they sent ME to YOU instead since they thought it'd be more convenient. So if you want to do us both a favor, let's get this over quick so my bosses can stop making a fuss." Upon noticing the other man, she stops, blinks, and then turns to Tokoga. "Erm...your secretary led me to believe your meeting was over." Nass does not remain seated for long, the man standing up and offering the medic a quick bow before he sits back down. His manners very refined, though perhaps that might not be too surprising given his Core Worlder accent. "The meeting is just beginning, but do not let me interrupt you...Miss Oerstead was it?" "Alright, I'll clear the next block in my schedule" Tokoga answers bemusedly. "But there's someone that I'd like you to meet first," Tokoga grins a little in appreciation of the irony of the moment. "Miss Oerstead, this gentleman here is _Bavon Nass_" he says. "That's right," Myiari replies, nodding at the man as she sets her medkit on the floor. Upon his introduction, however, she frowns, witholding the disdain she might have otherwise responded with. "Oh...so YOU'RE the man whose name I've been hearing crop up a lot over the past while." "I am the man whose name you have been hearing, I take it that you're the young woman who was with the Senator at the gambling booth, or were you the one near the shop at Belleau?", the man asks, not yet realizing that the two are the one and the same. Badon looks at the Mon Calamari before turning his gaze back to the medic, "Will you tend to your duties or should we wait until we are done?" The Senator looks from Myiari to the underground kingpin. "What you propose, Nass, is irregular, unorthodox, and unlikely to reflect the good faith and will of this fine city's inhabitants. If you want to enjoy serious consideration, you will have to give me some time." The medic glances to her medkit, and then to Bavon Nass before moving to take the seat the crime lord had recently vacated. "Erm...I think I'll wait until you two--" She pauases, choosing her words carefully. Misspeaking might prove to be a very bad idea. "Gentlemen have concluded your business. Performing my duties now would be far too distracting."